The Return Of Apophis
by FunkyPigeon
Summary: This is a new story for the Kane Chronicles. I have taken the story and rewritten some of my favorite events in a different way and order. I really think I have done my best with this story so please read! It's way better than it sounds, trust me! Lots of SadiexWalt!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, just want to say that...well, I'm sorry about the big gaps between the paragraphs. My computer is seriously screwed. Maybe it'll go normal when I upload it. So, if there's no big gaps between the paragraphs when you see this, there was on the WordPad. I'm not crazy!**

S

A

D

I

E Chapter 1

Hullo. Sadie here. I actually had to steal the mike from Carter. He was very enthusiastic to do the recording first. [Yes, you were, Carter, don't try and deny it!] Typical boy. Anyway, Gran and Gramps gave me the recording machine so it is technically mine. Carter still acts like its his though. Like I said earlier, typical boy.

So here's what's up. Bes, our dear friend, the ugly dwarf god, had lost his _ren,_ his identity. All that was left was a shell of our friend. He didn't know us, or even himself. He's in Sunny Acres with Tawaret, who has a major crush on Bes. I swore to him I would make him better. I'm still trying to find a way to keep that promise.

Also, the guy I like, Walt is dying from a curse that has been passed down through his bloodline. Some days he can barely move he's in so much pain. Our healer, Jaz, has tried but she can't find a cure. It's so bloody unfair. Walt is such a good person. He doesn't deserve this.

Prom is coming up. All the girls can't wait! I just dread meeting Drew there. I'm not scared of her. I'm not! She's just such a pain in the bum. I always have an extremely clever comeback though.

Since we've defeated Apophis, the gods have been returning. Bast has come back, and I can hear Isis in my head again. Carter says the same about Horus. He didn't seem too pleased at the time. [Denial, Carter! I always know!] Just ignore him, he's just a boy. Anyway, Bast has theorized that if the gods are returning, Apophis must be escaping his bonds. We knew this would eventually, we just never realized how soon. That's Carter, saying he knew. Just ignore him, that's what I do. Or throw the occasional shoe.

Anyway, I'm here to tell you what happened next in our crazy story. We are Kanes after all. We're the unluckiest family ever. No joke, everything bad happens to us.

A few weeks ago, we defeated Apophis, but there were serious consequences. If Chaos vanished, so did Ma'at. The balance must be kept, so the gods had retreated from the world as Apophis was banished. Order must be kept. The world relies upon it.

Zia, Carter's girlfriend ran in. She was seriously beautiful, with long black hair and vivid amber eyes. Right now though, she looked panicked. "Carter, Sadie, Amos is in trouble. Jacobai and Kwaiare about to attack him in the First Nome. In the Hall of Ages. He's holding them off, but by tomorrow afternoon they'll break in. And..."

"What is it, Zia?" Carter asked her.

"He's calling on the power of Set to help him," she admitted.

"WHAT!" we shouted together.

"We have to go help him. Now. He won't hold up against Jacobai for long. Not even with the power of Set," Carter said, while grabbing his _khopesh._

"Carter...I...I can't come," I said, not meeting his gaze. "I know how to help Bes now. I have to do it now."

"Now!" Carter shouted. "Uncle Amos needs us Sadie! Not just me, you too!"

"I know!" I yelled back. "But this is the time to help Bes! I can feel it! Whatever Apophis throws at us next, we need him for it! Besides, you can't portal into the First Nome. You'll have to go with Bloodstained Blade. I can portal to where I need to go. Then I can join you before you start fighting because I'll be very close to the First Nome then."

"Sadie..." he warned. "I'm trusting you. You better be right about this."

"I am, brother dear. Now go. You need to get going if you're going to be able to help him in time."

Zia stepped forward and grabbed Carter's arm, pulling him out the door. They vanished, as did the fake smile I had worn in front of my brother.

**Hope you like! Please read and review. Constructive criticism welcome!**

**FunkyPigeon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

S

A

D

I

E Chapter 2

OK. A few weeks ago, Carter and I had execrated Apophis using his _sheut,_ or his shadow. I figured, maybe I could use Bes's _sheut_ to give him another shot at life. He would, if my plan worked, regain his _ren._

I knew where I could find Bes's shadow. Tawaret had told me a few weeks ago. It was in Neith's territory. Bes and Tawaret had been good friends with the hunting goddess, and while they had been visiting there many years ago, Bes had shown Tawaret his shadow hidden there. I needed to find it.

I headed downstairs. I took out my wand and concentrated on making a portal. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. [Shut up, Carter, you would have been surprised too!] I yelped and whirled around. I nearly collided with Walt, who was standing right behind me.

"Whoa," he said easily, putting his hands up.

"Walt!" I breathed in relief. "Gods, I thought someone was about to attack me!" I felt the blood rushing to my face. "Um, sorry, can I help you with something?"

"Yep. Carter is sending me with you to...wherever you're going. Where are we going?"

"_We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going into Neith's territory. Tawaret told me that's where Bes's shadow is. And we need it. You can't come. Not in your...current condition."

His smile tightened. "I'm fine, Sadie. Now, are we going?"

"Walt, you can't. Sometimes, you can barely move because you're in so much pain. You need to save yourself some energy."

"You make that portal, and I'll jump in right after you. So go on. You're wasting time, when you know I'll end up coming with you anyway. Besides, Carter told me to come. And I have to talk to you about something anyway."

"Of course," I murmured, feeling dazed. I mean, come on. I'm on a mission, and all I can think about is how my boy troubles seem to be following me everywhere.

I turned and focused on the task at hand. A few seconds later, a portal appeared in front of us. I grabbed Walt's hand, [Shut up Carter!] and together, we jumped into the swirling vortex.

**Sorry this is a short chapter! I'm just kind of stuck for inspiration. So, what did you think? Please review! Give me ideas! What do you think should happen next...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! Ok so I'm really bored today. I'm home alone with nothing to do except eat sausage rolls... I'm kinda writing this story all at once...this is my third chapter today. I said I was bored! Enjoy...**

C

A

R

T

E

R

[Give me the damn microphone Sadie!]

Sorry about that. You know my sister. She likes talking a little too much. But as she wasn't there, she can't tell this part of the story.

So, Sadie goes and looks for Bes's shadow with Walt, while I head down with Zia to the First Nome. On the boat which is captained by Bloodstained Blade. Who Bast told me would slit my throat the moment he got the chance. But it was the quickest way to the First Nome.

I gathered my stuff with Zia. She had her staff and wand ready, with some other basic supplies that a magician would use. I had the same, though I rarely used them. OK, I never used them. I grabbed my _khopesh_ and we ran out the front door.

"Wait, hang on a sec," I told Zia.

I ran back inside. "Julian!"

"Yeah, man?"

"I'm leaving for the First Nome with Zia. Amos is in trouble. Just keep out of trouble, OK? Call if there's a problem."

"Sure, dude," he answered.

I ran back outside and joined Zia. "OK, that's that sorted. I left Julian in charge," I informed her.

"Great. Now, we better head off," she said soberly, glancing around. "Where is the boat, Carter?"

"I dunno. It should be here," I frowned, glancing around. "Maybe it's just running a bit late...you know...traffic?"

"On the river?" she sounded amused.

"Well, you never know," I replied, smiling. "Wait, here we are."

An Ancient Egyptian style boat was coming up the river. I could vaguely see BSB on it. I shivered. I wasn't looking forward to meeting him again. We'd have to be careful. I doubted there'd be many nights where both of us got a decent night's rest.

We stepped aboard carefully. The boat didn't look very sturdy. In fact, it looked as though the second one of us stood on it, it would crumple up and sink below the surface of the water. We both got on safely though. A shadow loomed over us. We looked up to see Bloodstained Blade standing over us.

"Lord Kane. How may I be of service?" He spoke creakily, like a machine. I don't know how he could speak. Instead of a head he had a huge double-bladed axe on his shoulders. There was a suspicious looking red stain like blood on it.

"You will take us to the First Nome. As fast as possible. No stops, no detours. And do nothing without my consent," I answered, sounding way more confident than I felt.

"Of course," he said, sounding...disappointed? Probably. No loopholes in my orders. We were safe for now. From BSB anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! I have noticed I've gotten absolutely no reviews. Come on guys, please. Even just one word would be great. I mean, I don't even know if anyone is reading this story. Please...**

C

A

R

T

E

R

After that slightly awkward exchange between me and BSB, me and Zia headed for one of the rooms where we could talk privately. [Shut up Sadie, we were just talking!]

"Well," I said, trying (and probably failing) to sound cheerful, "at least we got away from him."

"Yes," Zia replied absently, glancing around. "You think we're gonna be OK? He can't...you know...kill us?"

"Nah, we're good. He sounded kind of disappointed at the end, remember? Probably knew there were no loopholes. He was disappointed that for today at least, we'd stay alive."

"Oh. Good," Zia breathed in relief. "We mustn't trust him Carter. No matter what." Her amber eyes were fierce.

"You don't have to tell me that," I replied, slightly surprised. "I kind of like my head attached to my shoulders."

She laughed. "Me too. I was just making sure. I mean, if you die, I don't want to do this on my own. So...thanks. For standing by me, I guess."

I was surprised. I wasn't used to Zia being so...carefree with her feelings. "Nice to see you care so much about me," I answered sarcastically.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know what you mean," I said, waving her apology aside. "I get it. I don't want to be alone either. So...you don't die either."

On that awkward note, we headed for the dining room. There was a huge selection of food there. I took some pancakes drenched in syrup and drank some ginger ale. I know Sadie always jokes that ginger ale is an old man drink, but it's not. [IT'S NOT, SADIE!] Zia just ate some fruit. Bananas, apples, and a coconut. (Don't ask.)

We ate in silence. The mood wasn't great, so conversation would be awkward. It would be forced cheerfulness, not the real thing. Anything we said would just be an effort to conceal the dismal mood.

We left soon after and headed for the bedrooms as dusk was falling. We didn't even say anything. Just nodded at each other and headed off.

I didn't get much sleep. I just nodded in and out of consciousness. I couldn't stop thinking about Uncle Amos, the initiates, Zia, Sadie, Bes, and Apophis. We only had about three weeks max. til he rose and swallowed the sun. Great. On that terrifying thought, I slipped back into sleep.

**Hope you liked! I'm kind of struggling with the whole Apophis thing, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Please review!**

**Ta!**

**FunkyPigeon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! OK, I just wanna say that I am dedicating this chapter to LoveLikeWoe000! Thanks for reviewing!**

S

A

D

I

E

[It's my turn again, Carter! Yes it is!]

Hey...sorry about that. It's Sadie again. I think my love of talking is infectious. Carter wouldn't give me the mike. But I have my ways of getting what I want...

So, while Carter was dossing off with Zia, I was doing the real work. But Walt was with me, so that was a good thing. Here's a bad thing...we were trekking through the insanely hot desert in Egypt. But I'm a tough girl. [Shut up, Carter!]

I was wearing an olive tank top, so I wasn't too hot. But I was wearing ripped skinny jeans. They weren't too hot where it was ripped, but still. The worst part...my combat boots. My feet felt awful. They were great for walking, but my feet were so hot. But like I said, I'm a tough girl.

We kept walking. We didn't stop, there wasn't much of a reason too. Until we were standing atop an unusually high sand dune, looking down at a small town.

"Well," I said, trying to sound cheerful, "here's a starting point. Now we can get a drink!" I actually was happy about that.

"Yep," Walt answered, smiling slightly at my joy. Or else he thought I had too much sun and was losing it. "We'd better hurry though. Look."

I looked down and saw two figures making their way towards us. They didn't look exactly friendly. And they were magicians. They had a staff and wand each. Lovely. They came level with us. One stared right at me looking like he had been hit on the back of a head with a frying pan. (Long story.) The other smiled pleasantly. He looked like he was faking it. He probably was.

"Sadie Kane," the fake-smiling dude said.

"Hey fellas," I said, smiling nervously, "don't suppose you have any water on you?"

"We do actually," the frying pan dude said unpleasantly. "_Maw!"_

A small tidal wave came rushing towards me. I felt myself flying backwards from the force. I landed on my back in the hot sand, sopping wet and gasping.

"Let me guess," I said, sitting up, "you're with Sarah Jacobi?"

"Well, well, well," the smiling bloke said, " perhaps you're not as stupid as we were led to believe."

"Now, that's lovely," I said sarcastically. "I suppose I'm supposed to say the same thing back? Cos, I don't really feel like it."

The frying pan dude snarled, and we had a fully fledged battle on our hands. Frying Pan threw his staff and it transformed into a huge snake. (If this was Carter, he would know what kind and all. It was green. It was scary. There.) It slithered toward Walt. He threw one of his amulets at it, and our albino crocodile, Philip of Macedonia appeared. He trampled the snake until it stopped moving. It transformed back into an extremely battered staff. It would be impossible to use.

"You brought Philip?" I yelled. I only yelled cos Smiling Bloke had summoned a miniature hurricane which was not easy to deal with. Especially in awfully wet clothes.

"I doubt the initiates will need him!" Walt yelled back. Frying Pan advanced toward him, wand outstretched. I didn't see what happened to him after that. Smiling Bloke came to me, so I had him and the bloody hurricane to worry about.

"_Drowah!"_ I shrieked desperately. A wall of light appeared, separating me from the hurricane and Smiling Bloke. The hurricane blew into it and vanished. The bloke walked straight into it and bounced back, unconscious. The wall of light disappeared then at my command. I turned to Walt and found his opponent had been knocked out.

"Let's go," he said grimly.

I didn't argue. I hurried after him as we made our way down towards the town. We stopped at a kind of inn place. We got some water. Well, a lot. We didn't bother with food, none of us were hungry. We stayed there the night. In the morning, we'd be off to find Neith.


End file.
